A Nudge Story
by sydnerella
Summary: Nudge and Sydnerella go to a JB concert... Involves the death of JB  Oneshot


**Hi everyone! I'm writing a '****one-shot' because I realized that I hadn't updated much in a while… so I know this will be a long authors note, but I need to tell those of you who read my stories when I will be updating them:  
>A Fluttershy Story: will be updated as soon as I see Aqua again, so maybe next week?<br>An Angelotal Story: hopefully in a week…  
>A Fariggy Story: as soon as Catlyn sends me a chapter summary<br>A Total Story: In 2 weeks, maybe…  
>anyways, for those of you who read my stories, I hope this helps, sorry for taking forever :'(<br>and for those of you who don't read my stories, its never too late to start! ****:D****  
>ok, I have wasted your time long enough, here is my (short, but still awesome) story<br>**

* * *

><p>Nudge walked along the sidewalk, towards her friend Sydnerellas house. She had met Sydnerella at a candy store, and they had bonded out of their mutual hate of the colour orange, but their mutual love of the fruit orange. They often would get together and talk, eat candy, and compensate the meaning of life. Today, however, Nudge was very excited. You see, she had a very special gift for Sydnerella.<p>

"Sydnerella, are you here?" she asked, walking into Sydnerellas backyard

"Ya! Hi Nudge!" said Sydnerella

"Happy birthday!" she said, because it was, infact, Sydnerellas birthday

'Thanks Nudge" said Sydnerella, happily

'I got you a present!" replied Nudge "I got us 2 tickets to Justin Bieber concert!"

"Really?" said Sydnerella "You like Justin Bieber?"

"ZOMG yes I am going to be Mrs. Bieber and he is sooo hot and is SUCH a good singer, and I am going to be his 'baby' and we are going to get married and Selena Gomez is going to hate me but oh well right? And OMB maybe at his concert he will see me and we will fall in love" said Nudge

"or… maybe at his concert someone who doesn't like him but is at his concert because their friend got her a ticket and she doesn't really want to go but she doesn't want to be rude will kill him, and perhaps they will burn the stadium down too" said Sydnerella, mocking Nudge's excitement

"I hope not… then my poor baby would be dead, and I wouldn't get a chance to meet him, and they very thought just brings tears to my eyes and NOOOOOO MY BABY DON'T DIIEEEEE" cried Nudge

"Umm... there there? Its okay Nudge… he isn't dead' Sydnerella said "yet" she muttered under her breath "umm, so when is the concert?"

"Its tonight OMB I'm sooo excited and OMB what will I wear and OMB IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Tonight eh? Well that doesn't give me much time to get the necessary weapons and assassin- I mean… OM- ok, what does OMB mean?"

"Oh my Bieber! Duh! Now let's get ready"

_**~3 hours later~**_

'OMB ITS TIME FOR THE CONCERT EEEPPP!" said Nudge.

She had sent the past 3 hours getting ready. Sydnerella, however, had spent that time purchasing concealed weapons on EBay. She had grenades, guns, and a knife or two. She was ready for the concert.

The two got a ride in a limousine that Nudge had hired. Nudge was hoping that if Justin Bieber saw her in a limo he would think that she was a celebrity and therefore a suitable date. Sydnerella, however, liked the limousine because it had plenty of room to store her weapons.

When they reached the concert, Sydnerella was appalled to find that there was 4 times as much security as there normally was. She stood at the back of the line to get in, after Nudge. Nudge, of course, managed to get in to the stadium without being stopped. Sydnerella knew she wouldn't be allowed in, so she quickly tasered the girl behind her.

"OMB THIS GIRL IS HAVING A SEIZURE!" she shouted, distracting the security for long enough so that she could slip in

When the show started, Sydnerella was delighted to find that she had a clear shot to the stage. She grabbed a hand grenade, pulled the pin, and threw. The grenade exploded just as it hit Justin Bieber. He died, and the world was saved. However, millions of teenaged girls went into severe depressions after discovering that Justin Bieber was dead. Nudge got over it though. She discovered Taylor Swift, and realized that if she was going to listen to a girly singer, she might as well listen to an actual girl.

And they all lived happily ever after

* * *

><p><strong>S-TADAAA! <strong>**:D****Well, did you like it? Okay, there is something I need to tell you readers. I- I- fired Iggy. Ok, that doesn't sound right. I sent Iggy back to Aqua for a bit… not long… and I replaced him with….. (Drumroll) NUDGE!**

**N-ZOMG thanks for having me Sydnerella hey Sydnerella sounds a lot like Cinderella and she was a princess hey I wish I was a princess and then I could marry a prince like Kate married William do you know who they are? I didn't until Sydnerella told me she knows because she is Canadian and apparently people don't really live in igloos there and they don't ride polar bears Canadians are actually just like ame-**

**S- Okay, so maybe I am regretting this, a bit… but you should see me when I am on a sugar rush. I talk more then Nudge. Just ask Aqua and Catlyn**

**A-Yes. She does. BEWARE!**

**C- I cut Iggys hair**

**S-not this again… R&R!**


End file.
